The Princess and the Press
by What's Their Name
Summary: Continuation of Mia Thermopolis and her trials and tribulations of being a princess


Princess and the press ** Disclaimer: yada yada yada The Princess Diaries, Princess in the Spotlight and Princess In Love (which I have no idea what happens in the second and third so bear with me.)**   
  
_ Comments and criticism all appreciated, hell flame me if you want it only makes me a better author (well so far)   
  
Author's notes: (hey aren't these suppose to be at the end?) Well this is a first for me (as with everyone because the category is so new. I have other stories but just as Meg Cabot I like keeping them under different names so prejudice people have a harder time picking out my stories. And I haven't read the second and third book (well duh not the third it's not out until April!) but read disclaimer to understand why (like you care.) So if anyone wants to email me and tell me what the heck happened it would be a appreciated… Reach me at Whats_their_name@hotmail.com,   
Oh and a beta reader who CAN spell and edit would be appreciated.   
Without further ado (I Love saying that)…_   
  
  


** Princess and the Press**

  
  
_Dedicated to all those princesses out there, you may not be a real princess of a small country located between France and Italy, but at heart we all are… oh and any guys out there, your princes at heart. ; )_   
  
  
**Sunday November 4**,   
  
Arg! Why are they doing this   
to me? What have I done that could  
possible cause my parents to treat  
me this way? It's bad enough   
that Mr. Giaini is dating my mom,   
it was a little worse when they started….  
_ doing it_ but now their pregnant!?   
  
I don't think it could get any worse.  
Maybe I shouldn't say that. Of  
course it can, I mean like in the  
movies you always see these people  
saying it can't get any worse and then  
all of the sudden their heads are   
blown up or something like that and   
it's obvious that it can and it has   
gotten much worse.   
  
I don't think there's anything worse   
than dieing. Well no that's wrong you   
could end up being related to Lana Weinberger,  
and have to like see her day in   
and day out 24/7 _{shudder}_   
that is MUCH worse than dieing.   
  
Oh brother! I became side tracked again.  
Lilly says that I do that a lot.   
That my life has become so full of   
melodrama that I live my life like it  
was some soap opera. Not that she   
would know how a soap opera works   
she says that it's trash TV and only   
morons would watch. I watch...sometimes.   
It's not like I really get into them.   
I'm not like that desperate for drama,   
what with princess lessons, my   
parents and school.   
  
I haven't told Lilly about my mom   
pregnant yet. She'll just say   
something smart and clever about   
how now on top of everything   
else wrong with me I'll be competing  
with a cute little baby whom   
will undoutbly win everyones effection.   
Hmm… I wonder how long mom  
will be sick for? The toilet's been   
flushing non-stop since Wednesday.   
It wouldn't be so bad if she   
didn't get sick while I was in   
the shower. The water can   
get so cold!   
  
**THINGS TO DO**   
Pick up kitty litter   
Drop off laundry   
November rent (make sure mom ha deposited dad's check!!!!)   
Stop obsessing over the baby   
Stop thinking about HOW mom and Mr. G made the baby (eww!)   
Measure chest ( I can hope)   
Stop obsessing about my chest   
  
  
** November 5 G & T **   
  
WHO INVENTED MIDTERMS!!! Ahhhhhhh!   
I think I'm going nuts, crazy   
absolute insane! If it wasn't   
bad enough that we have to take   
finals now, but a mid term exam?!   
It's as if god decided to say   
"Oh I hate you Mia Thermopolis!"   
and invented the stupid exam just   
to spite me!   
  
Lilly tells me not to worry, that   
these are just a warning sign to   
any trouble that a student is having,   
so that when the real exam finally   
comes (even then it comes just   
too soon!) that the student has   
received the extra tutoring he or   
she needs.   
  
I already have that area covered   
so why do I have to take it!? Oh woe   
is me! What am I going to do?   
  
y2-y1 x2-x1 Slope of a linear line….   
Rise Run _ easier method if you   
already have a graph!_   
  
  
**November 7th**   
  
**Lily and Mia's top ten reasons why being royalty sucks (composed during World Civ.)** 10. You have to attend princess lessons (totally agree, having to spend hours with grandmere picking me apart sucks royally, he he bad pun)   
9. Have to leave America when done school (don't know, it better than leaving now, and everyone will be going across the country to different collages, so we'll be split up anyways)  
8. Any culture ruled on the whim of one such individual is unjust and thus culture will lead to economical downfall (strongly disagree, just because they don't elect the government doesn't mean they aren't happy or successful)  
7. People try to get at you now because of your status (agree but this at least helps you to truly discover who your real friends are.)  
6. Having you picture plastered everywhere.  
5. You have like no privacy.   
4.You have no real power (I beg to differ with Lilly on this, she has never spent a lot of time with my father, I have over the summer and he seems really busy with work when he's not with one of his girlfriends.)  
3. You're recognized on the street and people stare. (This is true but it doesn't bother me as much as it does Lilly. I mean come on I'm 5'9, have triangle shaped hair and 15, who wouldn't stare?)  
2. You have to be perfect all the time when in public (This is a major pain in my royal; derrière)  
1. The Press!!!! (They always seem to be there but I think grandmere has something to do with this)  
  
  
Ho hum why does Lars have to be   
there all the time but when I need him?   
Some rag mag printed a picture of   
me during school about a week   
ago just like the last time as   
I came out of the plaza. When i need  
the guy there he isn't! of all   
the worst things to have happene   
to me now is topped with Lana   
sniggering at me and making drinking   
motions with her hand then erupting   
into a fit of giggles while   
she points. I think I look drunk   
and I was complaining to Lilly   
during T & G just a couple of   
minutes ago. Lilly told me I was   
being vain and that the only reason   
I was complaining about the picture was  
because I wanted assurance that I   
don't normally look like that even   
though I already know that.   
Yesh… I know that already but   
does she have to rub it in?   
She took my only copy of the   
magazine, maybe I can show Dad   
and he can do somthing about it.   
Ya hey the princes of Wales use to never   
get photograph unless they were   
with Pincess Diana, maybe dad can   
do somthing for me...   
  
** Reminder: ask Lilly back for magazine**   
Algebra: pg. 153 problems 1-15   
English: outline comparative essay   
World Civ.:none   
G&T: none   
French: text, pg. 202 #3 write short paragraph ordering food.   
Bio: cell division process sketch out   
  
Quick notes: well this is only a teaser. Ya i suck and i know it! BUT IT"S A FREE WORLD SO I"M GONNA KEEP WRITING!!! he hee {erupts into a fit of laughter} well comments are still welcome and i'd like an idea of what i should change. I broke the lines to give a better sense of reading a novel. If it works tell me (but it's really going to have to work cause this is nuts breaking each line in HTML!!!!!! but if it doesn't and it's too distracting tell me also!!! Ja ne!!! 


End file.
